


Rewrite The Stars

by Esperata



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fate & Destiny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Odin has oft told his son that his destiny is written in the stars but that's subject to debate.For the Thorbruce week prompt: Stars





	Rewrite The Stars

“I am telling you brother, it is a vision. The person I marry will be utterly unique. Eyes of changeable colours. Strength to rival the greatest warrior yet a sweet vulnerability.”

Loki smirked at his brother’s familiar romantic rambling.

“Yes and they shall be both short and tall, fragile and invincible, intelligent yet child-like…” He rolled his eyes. “I have heard it before.”

“Thor!”

Both brothers froze at their father’s voice as they realised they had been overheard. Thor turned with a hopeful smile.

“Yes father?”

Odin did not look pleased.

“Come here.”

Thor shot Loki a beseeching look but he gestured that he had no intention hanging around for a lecture if his father didn’t outright command it. Thor sighed and headed across to Odin.

“Father, Loki and I were-”

“Yes, I heard,” Odin interrupted. “I thought I had told you to desist with these childish prattlings?”

“But father they are not childish. I dream of the same person every night. In essence if not in form.”

“Dreams.” Odin waved dismissively. “I have told you. You will marry Sif.”

“But she doesn’t want to marry me. Nor do I truly wish to marry her.”

“That is irrelevant. It is written.”

“Where?” Thor demanded, his frustration burning bright. “Where is it written?”

“In the stars,” Odin answered so simply that Thor deflated. His father laid a hand on his shoulder and guided him to the parapet.

“See there?” He pointed. “You recognise these stars. I know your mother taught you.”

“They represent me,” Thor answered obediently.

“Indeed. And alongside them, constant and true, those stars are Sif’s.” Odin cast an almost sympathetic look at him. “The stars are immutable my son.”

Thor was silent as he stared at the unrelenting heavens.

“Must we marry now?”

“No,” Odin said softly. “There is no rush. Travel. See the realms. You are still young.”

Thor nodded and quietly left his father’s side.

_-_

Thor had not had much time since following his brother to Earth to star gaze but he took the opportunity now. It surprised him to find them so unfamiliar.

“A penny for them?”

Thor cast Bruce a confused look.

“Its an expression. I was wondering what you were thinking about.”

“The stars,” Thor answered turning back to look at the skies. “They are so different here.”

“Different perspective.” Bruce shrugged. “They’re the same stars if that makes you feel any better.”

“A different perspective alters the stars?”

“Of course. A different perspective changes how anything appears. Even the stars. You must have known that?”

“I must have,” Thor agreed with a smile. “Yet it is good to see that one may rewrite the stars.”

He took Bruce’s hand in his and squeezed it tight.


End file.
